


Faithful

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon is always faithful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful

You put twenty flowers on his grave-- the real one, not that damn mausoleum the government erected for the rabble. The flowers are yellow and you pick them as you walk up the hill.

He loved this hillside, and the flowers that grow here in abundance-- even more grow now, as if they know. You told him that they were weeds, common weeds, but he said they were pretty and pushed you down among them.

The flowers made you sneeze and he made you moan.

He ruined a perfectly good shirt that day-- it wasn't one of your favorites, but it had been expensive. He didn't care.

He would have laughed at you if he knew that you had buried him here. Laughed and teased you for being sentimental. You would have denied it.

But he would have known. He would have kissed you and touched you and whispered affectionately lewd comments into your ear.

He doesn't know, and he'll never know.

You put twenty flowers on his grave-- one for each year.


End file.
